


An Awkward Meeting

by Nicxan



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Gen, Not Beta Read, Peach is in here for like 2 seconds, piggy back rides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 15:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20438384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicxan/pseuds/Nicxan
Summary: After a rocky (and slightly embarrassing) introduction, Samus gives the new Link a tour of the outside grounds.





	An Awkward Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Writer's Month, day 29! We're almost there, folks!  
Prompt is 'height difference' and I had way too much fun writing this one .......

It always took a little time to adjust once everyone arrived at Smash Brothers. Master Hand always tried to renovate the mansion to make it fancier. There were always a few new faces with every new tournament, and learning how to work with them was either taxing or time-consuming. There were rare cases where it was easy, but no one could rely on that.  
  
Samus always did her duties to catch up with the faces she recognized. She would do the bare minimum, then take her leave. A special few even got a _few _minutes of socialization – truly a rare treasure.  
  
She turned to Link, ready to offer a warm greeting – but then paused. He looked far different from before. His outfit had completely changed. Gone was his typical green tunic and hat, and instead, he just wore a blue tunic … and no hat. It definitely threw her off.  
  
What equally threw her off was his astonished expression.  
  
“Uh ...”  
  
Peach always had a sixth sense when situations were awkward, and this time was no exception. She swooped in with a smile, and gently squeezed Samus’ shoulder.  
  
“Oh, Samus! You haven’t met our new friend yet?” She gestured over at Link. “This is Link! Different from the ones we knew. Link, this is Samus. She’s a veteran here!”  
  
He blinked, then offered a smile and extended his hand. She took it, and shook firmly.  
  
Link didn’t seem to have heard of her at all. Not surprising anymore, but still a little heartbreaking. It seemed like every time she had gotten to know Link, he would leave. As much as he looked like her friends, this was a stranger. She had to keep that in mind.  
  
Though, that was easy to remember when he acted much less … reserved than his ancestors. He had been gaping since he had shown up and caught a glance of her that first day. Samus initially ignored it for a little while, quietly amused.  
  
Then, something happened. Link eventually had worked up the courage to tap her on the shoulder. Shocking. Samus paused her tinkering, then turned to face him with a tight smile. Much to her surprise, the new Zelda was with him too.  
  
Her presence was promptly explained once Link started signing in a way that Samus couldn’t understand. While she knew sign language, it was only an extremely outdated Chozoian variant. Trying to communicate with that would be pointless. ‘_Thank god she’s with him._’  
  
“He’s …” Zelda sighed, clearly reluctant to translate word-for-word. In fact, she actually seemed a little embarrassed. “He’s sorry for staring so much, that he’s just amazed by how tall you are compared to him. That you remind him of Urbosa.”  
  
It took everything Samus had not to laugh. “Oh. Really? I’m ... guessing that’s a compliment. Thanks?”  
  
Link nodded, then began signing again.  
  
“What – no, I’m not asking that! What are you thinking? You can’t just ask that of her because she’s tall and you’re – shorter!”  
  
Link turned to Zelda, holding a second conversation that Samus couldn’t understand at all.  
  
“Link, no, it’s – fine. All right. I’ll ask, but don’t expect anything of it.”  
  
“I’m curious now,” Samus quipped. She couldn’t hold back a chuckle. “What is it?”

* * *

“Coming through!”   
  
Lucina jumped and quickly scrambled to the side of the trail. No one else seemed to be in the way for now, and aside from a few bemused looks, this run was going swimmingly.  
  
Even with a Hylian on her back adding extra weight.  
  
Link was holding on for dear life, but she could _feel _him laughing, even though she couldn’t hear it. He was absolutely overjoyed by getting a piggy back ride, apparently. Why, she had no idea, but at least their height difference was good for something? His joy just made it even more fun to race through the trail as fast as she could, pushing herself a bit harder than usual in the morning.  
  
“Keep holding on tight, there’s bends up here. Part of the fun of this route --”  
  
He tapped her twice, showing that he heard. And the vice grip that followed showed that much, too.  
  
This was definitely one way to show him around the grounds. Samus had never had more fun being a tour guide, but she wasn’t going to admit that to anyone.  
  
Too embarrassing.


End file.
